Going South
by Iron-Fox-Lady
Summary: Some lil fics to get your blood pumping. Accepting requests!
1. Caught in the Rain

Hello you lovely folks. This fic is mainly snippets of smut. To express some of my desires and kinks as well as improve my writing skills. Nothing more, nothing less.

The first few chapters are planned out but any requests you have I can most likely do. I will only write pokemon x human or pokemon x pokemon, no human x human and no canon characters. I will do m/m and m/f and I can attempt f/f but I highly recommend that you don' can do as simple a request as "Male arcanine x Male trainer/breeder please!" or you can add a specific prompt or kink you want me to use as well.

As always, if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Rain woke slowly, his eyes fluttering open. What was it tonight that brought him awake? He turned to look at his trainer, who was asleep in her sleeping bag right at his side. She was making small strange movements, yet she had started to do that more often and he had grown used to it, only waking when she would wake and push him out the tent would he wake too.

Then a pressure in his gut hit him. He shifted slightly, careful not to wake his trainer before the vaporeon stood. A simple call of nature was understandable. They had trained hard today and thus had consumed a lot of water to stay hydrated. Of course he was an embodiment of water himself but he always enjoyed refreshing tastes of water.

Turning Rain made for the flap of the small rectangular tent. Bending his head he grasped onto the zipper and tugged, but it refused to move. He tried a few more times, tugging harder and harder until he heard a tiny rip of fabric. Not wanting to destroy the tent by accident he let go and took a step back, studying the mechanism. All the while the pressure in his loins was growing.

The fins that also doubled as his ears pinned back against his head. He needed to go now but he didn't want to wake his trainer after such a hard day either. Biting his lip he debated on what he could do. Caught up with such thoughts, he didn't notice his trainer moving more until the sleeping bag flipped open, causing a rush of cold air to go past his rear. He jumped and turned around quickly, expecting her to be awake but instead he found something strange.

His trainer lay on her back, eyes still closed in sleep, yet a hand was pushed down the front of her pajama pants making small movements back and forth, up and down. A sweet scent wafted through the air. One he had smelt before but never this strong or this.. familiar. Curiously he stepped closer and so that he was standing over her. Bending his head he took a deeper sniff, before his eyes widened. It was almost the same scent he had gotten off of female pokemon his trainer had bred him with. Were they the same?

Well, whether if they were the same or not, the scent alone was starting to made his cock push out of his sheath. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of his full bladder getting more pressure held back on it, yet as long as his member was out he wouldn't have an accident from waiting too long.

Trying to push it all aside, the water pokemon focused on his trainer. Her breath was starting to become heavier and soft moans left her mouth. Another common thing from sleeping, yet now…. it all seemed different.

The sweet scent drove him to grab at the waistline of the pajama bottoms as well as her panties and tug downward. All the movement from that one hand had already pushed the clothing somewhat down, so all it took was a little more effort to drag the bottoms off down to her knees. He let go of the garments before returning to where his trainer's hand was. The smell was stronger than ever and he licked his lips wanting to taste how sweet it was.

Before he drove himself mad with wait, her hands moved back a portion a few moments later and that's when he decided to strike. Pushing his muzzle against the hand, he pushed it away so he could dig into the flesh before him. It was a desiring yet cautious touch. He pressed his close against her clit, drinking in the smell before his tongue came out, drawing across the wet skin.

There was a gasp from his trainer and he glanced up at her face, but remarkably she slept on. With a twinkle in his eye he returned to her lower lips, giving her clit a few more swipes with his tongue before he went lower, to where the sweetness pooled. His tongue lapped at her entrance before he pushed his tongue inside to taste even more. All through his work his trainer gasped and moaned, while his length grew and turned painful.

Suddenly she shuddered, her whole body started to twitch and a gush of warm lemon tangy liquid bathed his tongue and splashed against his muzzle. He brought his head up, licking the liquid away from his lips. When he was done he didn't fail to notice his trainer's eyes glinting at him through the darkness. His ears pinned back again, fearing she would punish him, yet he was surprised once more when she chuckled.

"Rain, come up here." she said softly and he obeyed. While still standing over he walked closer until their faces were in the same place. She placed a hand on the side of his head and started to pet him gently. "Thanks for helping me." she cooed, running her hand down along his foreleg. A small pleased sound similar to that of a cat's came from the back of his throat from her praise.

"Let me return the favor and help you out, hmm?" she placed her hands around Rain's chest and started to pull him forward a bit. He was confused until his cock hung over her face and he realized she was about to return the favor. He turned his head around so he could watch her curiously.

First, she wrapped her hands around his throbbing pink cock. Her hands put an amazing amount of force around it, lighting his nerves afire. Slowly she started to pump his smooth length, an odd feat given that his penis was almost exactly the same as a dolphins. She eventually used one hand around his tip to keep pleasure there and make sure her hand wouldn't keep flying off, while her other hand kept pumping up and down, faster and faster.

His release almost came, but she stopped her ministrations before he could get there. Rain grunted with disappointment before he realized she was moving back a bit so she could sit up a tiny bit. In this new position she grasped his member once more before taking it into her mouth.

Rain gasped at the feeling of her warm wet mouth around his shaft. Back and forth she went, as she had with her hands, but now she was able to do more. When she came to his tip his whip-like head danced around with her tongue before she plunged down his whole length again.

He felt his build up once more, but now realized he was going to come directly into her mouth. He struggled, trying to back off this time for her sake but she reached up and held on firmly to his hips so he couldn't move. "Poreon!" he called, but she still didn't listen. It took a few more pumps for the last of his will to fade away and he released his watery cum load into her mouth.

Her lips here near the base of his shaft and she drank it all down before laying back against her pillow once more. Rain took a few steps back before collapsing onto her body. They were both breathing heavily and every now and again his trainer gave a little cough. But they were both satisfied.

Rain's length retreated back into his sheath, and with it the slow return of his full bladder. Yet now it was more painful than even. "Por" he said warningly, trying to stand before he went on her. The movement however sent a sharp pain through his abdomen, Causing him to shudder and wince. His eyes closed forcefully and he bowed his head as it reeled, all conscience fading from him for a moment.

When he returned to a moment later, the pain was fading from his loins. Confusion hit him in waves as to why the pain had disappeared, then he felt the movements of his bowel spilling from his sheath onto his master. He snorted in surprise and worry, willing his muscles to spot the flow, but as with any creature it was hard to stop and it slowed to a few spurts of urine before stopping.

He started shaking, thinking about what he had done. His partner now drenched from her stomach down between her still baren legs. But alas, one thing to the next this night surprised him. She surprised him.

"You have so many presents for me tonight don't you?" She cooed, pulling herself up so she was fully sitting, face to face, with Rain. "I've always been tempted to ask, but I was worried what you would think, after all I had taught you. To make an exception like this, I didn't know if you'd understand."

"Vap!" Rain huffed, his eyes narrowing slightly. Of course he would understand, did she think him an idiot?

The curve of her smile showed through the darkness. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. You've grown a lot." she chuckled softly before hugging him around his neck. "Now that we've settled that, how about we finish this shower outside? This is still our only place to sleep, better not make it too dirty."

Rain swore he felt his entire bearing heat up in an instant. If it were day, the dark purple hue of a blush would show clearly on his face. He moved aside to her her near the tent entrance. She saddled over on her knees, picking the zipper and somehow managing to get it undone quickly, much to Rain's further embarrassment.

Once outside under the cover of the stars, she shed the rest of her clothes. Pale skin glowing faintly in the reflecting light. She lay down on the dewy grass and motioned him over.

His nervousness shown with his steps, but all that had already happened that night hit him like a brick. He shook off the curling in his gut and trotted to her side. THough when he got there, he was unsure of where to start. He looked down at her and she returned his gaze, seeming to understand his thoughts.

"However you'd like to start. You could continue where you left off." She motioned toward her stomach and crotch. "Or a facial." she drew her hands along her body, up along her neck until she situated her hands under her head. "And don't worry, just think of me as territory," her grin turned wicked "mark me as yours."

"...Eon" Rain breathed, the heat suddenly flaring from embarrassment to possessiveness at her words.

Now that he had the room and the mental control, Rain positioned himself by her abdomen where he had left off. He raised his leg and then it was all gone to his nature. The stream of urine flowed from him and onto her skin, the sound was a forceful pattering, as well as the sound of her moaning. He didn't have too much left after his earlier accident, but he was determined now to soak her.

He stopped a moment to reposition himself, up over her chest and aimed at her face. This time however he stood over her and stretched forward, so his sheath lined up perfect and close. She too moved, taking her hands and moving them to his sides to stroke him up and down. He made his purring noise once more before letting go again.

A soft gasp came from below him, but he didn't stop. Not until his body was empty from the substance that had started the whole ordeal. Not until he made sure she was his.

Once the last drops fell Rain staggered to the side before plopping down in the grass beside her. Her eyes were closed now and her face glistened more than her skin with the weak starlight. She took deep breaths, as if to steady herself before she wipes away the urine from her eyes so she could open them.

"You," she said, rolling to her side so they could face each other once more. "Are my best damn pokemon." she breathed.

"Poreon!" he happily returned to her, his eyes shining. When he had woken up that night, he imagined things turning out horrible, but now he saw a whole nother side to his trainer. One that brought them even closer as partner's.

His trainer stood, brushing some grass from her. "Let's go take a quick dip in the river, yeah?" she suggested and he bounced up. Leading the way into their new life.


	2. The Brothers

Rose pushed herself up between two giant jagged boulders. When she rose on the top, the boulders sloped back into themselves on the other side, creating a small cave or hidey hole of sorts. Exactly what she needed. Carefully she slid down the boulders and stood in the space, taking off her pack before laying and pushing herself further in. She pulled her pack close in front of her and settled in to wait.

She couldn't help but think of the events that had just happened. They burned into her mind and stung worse than a beedrill point. She had just started off on her journey, a Treekco by her side. They had done into the nearby woods to start forging a team, and it started well. She was able to catch a stubborn Taillow.

Wandering farther into the forest, they had managed to stray from the path quite a bit in search of another team mate. This is where the time took a turn for the worst. Two Mightyena appeared, one large one and one smaller, but both were baring their fangs. They quickly killed off her Treecko and when she had sent out her Taillow it refused to fight and flew away.

Luckily, her Taillow did distract the two dark type pokemon enough for her to scramble up a nearby tree. Where she watched as the two circled back and began to tear into her lifeless starter. Tears rolled down her face, but she chose to leave as quickly as she could while the hounds were feasting.

She knew they started following her again. She could hear their sharp barks and howls, thus she slid between the boulders to hide. Another factor brought to attention how easily she could be found though. The squish of blood between her legs made her uncomfortable and wary. She feared the scent would attract them. If only she had changed her damn pad earlier.

Rose's mind worried her into her thoughts of what could happen, and then all at once they brought her to sleep. When she woke she was hit with confusion of why she was hiding between rocks, only it was quickly replaced by remembrance of her situation.

She looked out the gap where she could and was surprised. Hours must have passed because the sky was now painted with a fiery golden orange of sunset. 'They have to be gone now' she thought, carefully pushing her pack forward and beginning to move. Once she stood up she stretched, and then was disgusted. She could feel the heavy sack of blood in her pants, and it was starting to rub sores into her skin.

Grabbing her pack, she carefully climbed out of her hidey hole to the forest where there was more room. 'I'm so far into the forest, I doubt anyone would see me. So fuck it.' She stripped her lower half completely. Careful not to spill any of her blood, she packaged it up in a plastic bag for later disposal, then reached for something to clean the blood off her legs with, only, she didn't get that far.

Something hard slammed into her back. She stumbled forward, tripping and landing face first into the dead leaf-dirt floor. Pain wracked her face, chest, and knees, and she was sure she felt a new cut along the side of her face. Moaning, she tried to roll to her side to look back, but heavy paws dug into her back and forced her down.

'Paws…' she thought, fear returning to her full force as the weight that crushed her. "Please, please no…" she whined, hoping there was any shred of understanding in the Mightyena.

Her plea was met with a growl at her ear. She winced, preparing for teeth to rip into her neck, but it never came. Instead she felt the pressure leave her back. Though she was free, she was too frightened to move. Then a cold nose stuck its way between her legs.

In her surprise, Rose gasped. Scrambling to her hands and knees, her actions however were met with a series of growls, sharp nips at her exposed flesh, and barks. She froze again, hoping there was some way out of this alive.

The cold nose pressed back again, but this time against her sore, heated core. She shook at the contact but did not move again. The Mightyena breathed and sniffed at her vagina until he took a tiny lick, then a large swipe against the whole region. Rose shuddered, not only was she scared, but some blossom of heat started welling in her stomach too.

She could feel him going back for another swipe, but it was interrupted by a growl and yelps. Carefully, she turned to look back, seeing the other, larger Mightyena had rejoined his sibling and was now fighting with him. Though it didn't last long, the larger brother pinned the smaller until his only movements were soft breaths and high pitched whines.

Finally, the bigger Mightyena let go, and turned his attention to Rose.

Her head swered back around. She didn't want to meet the beast's eyes. In a moment he was now in place of where his brother had been, though he was less testing. He gave her a few sniffs before gorging his tongue into her folds, going deeper and more forcefully into her.

While she gasped at the sensations that danced along her nerves, she swore with just his tongue she felt it twitch against her cervix. Then it was gone once more. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad with her newfound emptiness, until he placed his weight onto her back, forelegs wrapping around her stomach.

"Shit…" she breathed softly as she entered into the odd union with the pokemon. Of course she would rather it not happen this way, if it let her out alive… She felt a stab against the side of her folds, then the other side. Then a brief moment of frustrated huffs.

Rose risked a glance back at him, since his head lingered over hers. He felt him try once more, so close. Slowly she steadied herself on one hand, forcing herself to take the weight, and reached under herself and between her legs. She felt where she could of his cock and helped him get centered.

Once he felt the folds give way slightly he rammed into her, giving no second thought to her help or what had happened. She gasped, her front falling forward to her elbows in her unbalanced state. Pain ran through her as she felt his endowed cock repeatedly slamming into her. She was certain that if the natural blood loss wasn't acting as a lubricant, he'd be ripping apart her insides with how large he was.

As he repeatedly slammed inside and out, her pain faded. Replaced with more dancing of the sensitive nerves inside her. Her frantic breaths started coming out with moans. This wasn't something she could possibly enjoy though, how could she?

Her troubled thoughts came to a halt when she realized he had slowed down a bit, and something even larger pressed against her entrance. Remembering her anatomy studies from the books she had read, her panic flared. "No! No no no, we'll get stuck!" her protests and wiggling were weak compared to the grip around her hips.

A trust more powerful than the first one ripped through her and she was shocked with pain. Heavy tears started rolling down her cheeks. She felt his hips move, though there was no more powerful trusts. He grunted while he moved the little bit, then she felt a cooler substance fill into her. Gushing against her walls and spilling back outside of her.

Finally he released her hips, giving some effort to turn around and face the other way. The normal method for dog-like creatures when they were stuck together like this. "Shit…" she murmured, weakly pushing herself onto her hands again. At least her movements weren't deemed threatful anymore, as long as she didn't move too much.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold onto her hope that she'd get out of this. She raised her head slowly, and blinked. She now faced the smaller brother.

His eyes were narrowed, teeth showing slightly from under his lip. When he shifted his own cock swung, Rose noticing the flaring red member. Suddenly he jumped, his forepaws wrapping around her neck and her face coming directly in contact with the solid member.

"You-" She was going to ask how he even knew of a blowjob, or if he just knew he needed release even if he couldn't understand. But a powerful trust with more accuracy than his elder brother shut her up. His cock slid into her mouth and directly against the back of her throat. She wanted to cough, gag, but as her throat reflexed, all she could do was breath heavily through her nose while he fucked her mouth. Steams of pre-cum leaked down from his member, and she was forced to swallow, some escaping out the corners of her mouth and running over her chin, down her neck.

Only a fleeting moment of attention made her wonder why the brother did nothing. Was this their pact of sorts? Or was he just too tied up or tired? Then she was brought back to the rough mouth fucking when he pushed into her throat deeper, choking her. As she struggled with getting air, his thrusts became swift and shallow, never backing out of her mouth for more than an inch.

Rose was left astounded when he came, thick cum running in heaps down her throat. He stayed there, laying his load until he was finished. When he backed out and jumped, she heaved. She hoped to throw up, but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was heave and cough painfully.

Luckily, she felt the pressure in her vagina decrease too, before the larger brother broke away, leaving more cum to gush and drip down her legs.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto the ground. Her world spinning. She didn't even care now. Death seemed much sweeter than this ever was. Head spinning, she faded to black once more that evening.

* * *

Again she was confused. She woke half naked, sticky, but warm. She lifted her head to look around her, surprised to find not only was it night, but that both of the brothers were curled up by her sides. The larger brother on the left of her, and smaller on the right.

"What. The. Fuck." She murmured. Carefully sitting up, then pulling herself so she could crawl from between them to her pack. She felt disgusting, and furthermore she was sore. After popping some Ibuprofen, she grabbed out some wipes. Not as good as a shower, but enough to clean up the mess she was.

Whilst cleaning her crotch from sperm, she glanced over at the brothers, and found the older brother staring at her. Their eyes locked, and her heart skipped a beat. But she was pleasantly surprised when he gave his tail a little wag. She turned away to finish cleaning herself.

Once that was finished. She changed into her pajamas, because she wasn't going anywhere at night, sore, and possibly being tracked down by the brothers again. Not until they left her, would she feel she was safe. She unrolled her sleeping bag and crawled into it, happy for the soft support against the hard around.

Rose looked once more towards the brothers, but the elder one was gone. She was confused until she felt a weight press against her side, and heard a contented huff against her left side once more. She turned back to find him in his same position pressed against her.

"You… you're really odd…" she told him. Almost without thought, she reached out, touching the black fur along his side. It took a split second for her to realize what she had done, but when he just sighed, she rubbed his fur gently, not wanting to anger him. As she worked toward the thicker fur, she realized he had many matts covering him.

'Maybe I can cut them off for him, when he won't be so rough…' Rose thought, then stopped. 'Help the beast that raped me. Okay yeah sure.' she sighed heavily.

Professor Birch was going to have a hoot when he hears about this.

* * *

AN: lmao I was so tired with writing this and the plot twistish thing. Or maybe it's cliche'. Whatever. there is more to their story however, more of a friendly story.


	3. Showers With A Hint of Death

A/N: So, this one was a request I got in my messages. Female mewtwo x male braixen, without any prompt or whatever, so I looked up a random kink promt generator. What I got (that I thought I could handle 'cause jesus some of this stuff.) was shower sex + bribery. I hope I did this twist good.

Also, thanks for the requests guys! I'll try to get to all of them!

"Take good care of the house while I'm gone Mewsey." Ruse said, tying the last of his stuff to his travel pack. It was laden with sleeping bags, potions, food, clothes, and other hygenical products. "Vivi and I will only be gone for a few days for training remember-"

The MewTwo waved him off. "Yes, of course. You've told us a thousand times. Just be on your way and the sooner you can come back and stop worrying." she said, her tail curling from side to side with slight irritation. Did he have to be so paranoid? She hoped this trip would lay some more trust into his pokemon as individuals.

Her purple gaze easily transferred to Vivi for a moment. The Gardevoir was waiting patiently by the door, a soft smile across her features as she looked at her partner. Mewsey's gaze flickered back to Ruse. 'Slut' she thought silently, narrowing her eyes.

Ruse laughed. "Okay yeah, I'm sorry." he strapped on his pack and headed for the door. "Find us if anything goes wrong! Goodbye everyone!" He waved back to them before opening the door and leaving, Vivi closing the door behind them

"Gooooood riddance!" Baxter yawned. "Perhaps I could actually get some SLEEP without the sound of them fucking."

Mewsey glanced at him, but otherwise ignored the Braixen whose form was sprawled out on the couch. A little further down, a tiny Litleo was looking over the back of the couch towards the door.

"Is he really going to be gone so long?" she whined, eyes glistening with what looked to be tears. Mewsey sighed. Rosey was too young to be left alone, but she knew a cub along would only ruin the purpose of her trainers trip.

"It's only a few days. Why don't you go visit Prince?" The MewTwo suggested, pointing in the direction of the Growlithe's room. "I bet he's down because he didn't get to say goodbye with everyone."

Rosey jumped to her paws, worries forgotten. "Okay!" she squeaked, hopping off the couch and running towards the room. Her paws making cute little sounds similar to a horses, but softer.

Mewsey sighed. One crisis avoided, but she did worry about Prince. He came down with some sort of sickness that kept him confined to his bed, only moving to eat, take a piss, and go back to lying down. The Pokemon center had prescribed him medicine, but it took its time to work.

Baxter sat up, giving her a quizzical look before it quickly faded to mischievous. "What's wrong Mewsey?" he asked, his voice smooth and taunting, but there was an underlying factor there too in his gaze. "Need a little… massage to help those sexual worries fade?"

"Excuse me?" Mewsey said, scorn crossing her features. He was a pervert, but he had never asked her something so direct.

He shrugged, flopping back onto the couch again. "I just offered a massage, you could even moan "Ruse" while I'm working out all those kinks." he smirked.

The MewTwo's face flushed with heat, and she swore a purple hue came across her cheeks. "Don't forget I can crush you, perverted pest." she spat. "And It's none of your business."

"Really? You don't-" Baxter started but Mewsey crushed one fist together, trapping his muzzle shut.

"No, I don't." she finished for him before flinging him to the opposite end of the couch and walking off. 'Idiot' she thought, passing Prince's room, she listened and heard Rosey squealing with laughter, and could almost feel the underlying amusement from Prince through the door. 'They'll be fine' she kept heading down to her room. Once inside she crawled onto her bed.

Other thoughts started to take over quickly. 'Most pokemon wouldn't be this lucky, they'd be stuck in a pokeball.' she stretched out over the cool surface to get comfortable, before falling into a fitful sleep.

Visions flashed before her. Blood. Covering the trees, lathering the ground. She felt she had to run. So find someone. SomeTHING. But what? Why was this happening?

When she woke she was drenched in sweat. She groaned and sat up, looking out her window to the darkness. "Past midnight, that's for sure…" carefully she stood and made her way out of the room. She peeked into Prince's and saw He and Rosey were curled up together sleeping soundly. Slowly she closed the door and continued on her way to the bathroom.

'A shower will do good, and get this disgusting sweat off…' she opened the bathroom door and stepped in, neglecting to lock the door behind her as she was still tired and didn't think anyone was awake. Since her trainer was from a wealthier family, the bathroom was quite large, and the shower was a nice wide walk in one.

Mewsey turned on the water, making sure it was warmed before she stepped into the spray so she'd have an easier time falling back asleep. She scrubbed up and down her sides, arms, and legs. Freeing her from the ick of sweat.

Now, since she was engineered in a lab, her anatomy wasn't perfect to a normal pokemon. Most things were normal, which made it easy to forget what wasn't. She started washing down her tail, before accidently brushing her sealed folds that were slightly back from in between her legs.

She inhaled sharply as a shiver ran through her. Once her nerves were touched her vulva started swelling, turning her normally hidden entrance into a puffed giant puffed up mess.

"Fuck." she hissed, regretting her decisions. She hadn't pleasured herself in a long time, but this wasn't the exact moment to get all flustered. However, she knew it wouldn't go away until she did something about it herself. Sighing, she reached up, plucking the shower head from it's hold and bringing it to the back of the shower.

She started by leaning against the wall, facing away from the shower door. Slowly she massaged one of her rounded fingers against her clit, using her other hand to hold the flow of water against her chest until she had pressed her nerves enough to get ready for the shock.

Then, using two fingers she pushed her folds aside, lowering the shower head to her entrance. At first it was a nice general pulse of warmth, but, she decided to flip the setting on the side of the shower head, causing it to gush powerfully. The water shot without relent into her, setting her nerves alight and causing her to squirm with pleasure.

"...Ruse" the name escaped her multiple times. Waves tumbled through her abdomen, numbing her, before they hit head head and she reeled, eyes flowing back into her head. Had she really thought this was a bad idea earlier?

Her leaning against the wall turning to slumping, before she crumpled to the shower ground shaking. She hadn't hit her climax, but it was damn good enough nearly losing herself. She returned the water pressure to normal, setting the coil and head over her shoulder to the water would run down her body while she took time to recover.

There was still a pulsing between her legs, it thrived for a better release but she didn't have it in her.

"What a show, but it looks like you need some help?"

Mewsey's head snapped around towards the door. Standing there, partially wet from the steam that had started to gather in the room, was Baxter. The Braixen's expression was smug, his right paw lazily drawing up and down his red, fully erect cock.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Mewsey shouted, before slapping a hand over her mouth. There was a chance the younger pokemon were still sleeping, and she couldn't risk letting them wake up and come charging in to see what was wrong.

Baxter's smirk grew. "I think we can help each other out." he raised his left paw before the MewTwo could protest. "And you'll come up on the higher end of the deal."

Mewsey's head reeled once more. "What… are you talking about?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing. She was suspicious, Baxter had always been a selfish bastard, but he had always pulled through with many beneficial things no matter what the method.

He stepped closer, the paw that was caressing his member moving a slightly faster pace. "I know a way to get rid of Vivi, and make it look like an accident." he stated, leaning in closer so she could still hear him when his words tapered off to a whisper. "Then you can have our trainor all to yourself."

Mewsey stared up at him, her eyes becoming wide despite her trying to keep the upper foot. She had thought about it before, but she never knew how to get away with her. Her psychic power always left some sort of obvious mark on the dead, and whatever "accident" she had tried setting up herself always ended in Vivi recovering.

"How?" she asked plainly, a new fire burning inside of her.

"Tsk tsk." Baxter shook his head. "You have to agree that for the rest of tonight, your body is mine." His eyes sparked something ominous "and after that, I'll show you how."

The MewTwo gritted her teeth, but finally sighed in defeat. "I agree."

"Good." Bazter's tongue lolled out between his side teeth. His grin seemed the widest and most wicked she had ever seen it. Mewsey didn't even realize how furiously he was stroking himself until she was doused in shots of semi-clear cum. Landing on her head, chest, abdomen, and each three parts dripping together and over her sides.

She huffed, anger welling inside of her. The anger that welled inside of her was quickly pushed away. If she complained, or did anything out of line of what Baxter wanted, he would make things even more difficult.

He watched her, breath coming in rapid pants from his muzzle. "Good bitch." he huffed before grabbing the shower head and moving to set it back up in its holder on the wall. He turned the knob and shut the water down. "No need to waste this till the end. You'll be getting dirty all night."

Mewsey had to resign herself further if this was going to work to her favor. She allowed a disgusted shiver to run down her spine at his words.

Baxter turned, his cock now deflated and back in its sheathe. Swiftly he moved back to her bending to grasp her thin neck with one paw. "On the ground." he growled, while pushing her down. The mood suddenly shifted. She swallowed against his paw, allowing herself to be forced down to the hard tiled floor.

Her body was sprawled out now. He let go of her neck and moved back, stepping so her tail was between his legs. She watched with shallow breaths as he kneeled before pressing one paw along the length of her purple flesh. He rubbed against her folds and she gasped audibly.

He chuckled, pawing further at her vulva until it was fully swollen again. He surprised her, when instead of getting hard once more and fucking her, he leaned forward, forepaws on either side of her stomach, his sheathe directly above where her tail started on her abdomen.

Then she felt warmth again, trickling onto her flesh and down her hips. It took her only a moment to realize he was pissing. Golden shower cascading onto her belly and tail and as he moved back along her tail, the liquid splashed over her folds. Another audible gulp came from her, but as he passed over her vagina she couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"Hmm," he looked into her eyes, his waterfall coming to a stop. "What was that?" another wicked grin. "Did you say you wanted a taste?"

Mewsey's eyes widened. "You know I didn't-" she cut herself short as he glared. Looking to the side, she murmuer. "Yes…"

"Yes…? Yes what?" he asked, shimmying up over her body so he was sitting atop her chest, sheathe to her face.

She closed her eyes tightly, and took a slow breath to remind herself not to plaster his guts to the wall. "Yes… please."

He stuck his tongue out, another smug expression. "Gooooood bitch." he said once more before grabbing her chin. He leaned over her head so his penis pointed straight into her mouth before shoving forward. The hairs covering his sheathe were prickly, and tasted of salt and slime from his previous cumming. She wanted to gag.

"Mmm, I'm glad I drink a healthy amount of water today." he stated, and that was her only warning before a bitter taste and bile filled her mouth. She choked as his piss filled into her mouth, dribbling out the sides and along her cheeks. With the current position though she couldn't get rid of it, so she swallowed. Tongue pressing against fur trying to air her survival.

It seemed like ages before the urine finally came to a few sputters and stopped. She swallowed the remaining bits before he withdrew. Violently she turned, coughing and sputtering, trying to get gulps of air into her lungs.

* * *

Baxter waited while Mewsey had her episode. 'Pathetic sight.' he thought, but it aroused him all the same. Finally she came to a point where she was breathing normally. "Get up." he ordered, giving her legs a light kick.

She glared at him, a fire burning in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. He could feel her reluctance as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Good, good." He purred, eyes sullen, giving nothing away. "Now, give me a nice lil hand job would you? Be a shame to have nothing to fuck you with." he stepped back though when she tried to come closer. "And from now on, you must reply with 'Yes master'."

Her jaw locked "You're jok-"

"I joke about my anything just as seriously as I joke about death." He really didn't care what she called him, but he was tired of her stubborn silence. "Understand?"

"Yes… Master." she managed to grit out. Oh how his heart leapt at what a fool she was making of herself!

Baxter stepped back as Mewsey got to her knees. She started rubbing his shaft with both of her hands and he moaned, not hiding anything that time as he knew it would annoy her. He felt the blood rush through her cock once more, hard as when he had first entered the bathroom and saw her masterbating. Her ball jointed fingers ran up and down his shaft, putting on a delectable pressure until he was rock solid and could feel the pulse of blood merely against his sensitive skin.

He grabbed her arm, tugging her back to her feet before shoving her towards the wall. She was much more powerful than him, but in her cooperation she stumbled into the wall. "Turn your ass towards me."

"...Yes master." she replied, turning so her chest and the side of her face were pressed against the wall. Her tail raised to reveal her still extended vulva.

Baxter felt a rush as he looked over her. "Fuck…" he had to take it in for a moment, only stepping forward when he thought his cock was going to burst.

He grabbed her tail, shifting the end of it over his shoulder so it would stay out of the way. Without further hesitation he lined up to her entrance and plunged into the heat. "Fuck!" he gasped louder than before. Her walls pulsed around him, hot and massaging his dick. The pressure was glorious, she wrapped around him tighter than a glove and he knew it had been a long fucking time since she had been… well, fucked.

"Tell me bitch," he spoke at the same time he started thrusting violently into her. "How much you like this." he grinned, grasping onto her leg as well to pick up more momentum.

He could hear her panting, struggling with the words. A steel ball started forming in his groin at her pain to speak. However she finally managed the words. "I… I love it, master…" she gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of her, and he made a note to return there. "I love it when you fuck me master."

Now that, was more than he had expected. The ball inside him got tighter. "Oh shit." he moaned, starting to lose himself in the process as well. He never expected any of this to turn out. He started hitting her sweet spot, ramming into it with force. Over and over.

A squeal came from her surprising them both.

"Arceus, damn it!" he huffed, his thrusts became erratic. He sloshed around, no longer hitting one spot, just going as fast and hard as he could until the tightness in his gut snapped and drained out his loins.

"Fucking… shit…" he murmured, watching with lazy eyes as his cum welled around his deflating cock and dripped out of her cunt. Slower than he had been before, he pulled out of her and pushed her tail off of his shoulder.

Once more she slumped to the ground and he was looming over her. They both had heavy breath, but neither spoke until it started driving him mad.

"Clean yourself up, then come to my room." he ordered, breath still short. He needed time to compose himself, and left without any more words.

This was just one step of many down a dark and dangerous path.

* * *

A/N: Oooooo! I think I fucked that up, but small Bonus! Yay maybe that'll make things better. Probably not. (and note, all pokemon can breed from level one, Rosey and Prince are roughly young levels, but it's not underage. I'm against that shit. If it pisses people off too much though I'll make them older than they are but still younger than Mew and Bax.)

* * *

"I-is she gone?" Prince whispered to Rosey, who nodded.

"Yeah, now keep showing me how you masterbate! It's so interesting!" Rosey said, her body wiggling as she prodded him to stand.

Prince sighed. "I know but, remember not to tell anyone. It's embarrassing to me and… I'm... 'sick' remember?"

She nodded and he moved up to the headboard. The pillows had been pushed to the floor earlier and he laid against the wood, maneuvering until his rump was bent back over his head, his cock swaying infront of his muzzle. He was already showing her earlier when they had heard Mewsey yelling as she woke.

Rosey was right beside him, a look of curiosity ever plastered on her face.

Prince bobbed his legs once once, and one more got his cock into his mouth. He never knew what it was, but the salty taste of himself… it caused his dick to ache with needed release. He kept bobbing, going deeper and deeper. With his practice, his flexibility, he quickly took himself all in. Only bobbing now to keep the friction.

He swallowed, tightening his throat muscles around his cock. Time and Rosey faded from him. He got lost in the sensation and pulsing of his member. Only when the roll inside him snapped and his throat filled with cum did he come to. He flipped opposite of where she stood and ended up sprawled out on his side.

"You were into that so long, I thought you would've choked" Rosey whispered, practically in awe.

Prince chuckled nervously. "I've… had a lot of practice."

"Yeah?" Rosey rolled onto her back, her light curious voice never fading. "Could I practice with you too?" she continued even after he sputtered in surprise. "Mewsey never lets me in with this kinda stuff."

Prince swore, if he didn't have fur he'd be redder than fire. "I-i-if that's what you'd be interested in."

"Yay!" Rosey rolled back up and jumped on him, snuggling into his neck. "Thank you!"

Prince just nodded, too surprised to speak. He didn't know if this was going to be good or bad, all he knew for certain was he was certainly, going to have his paws full.


End file.
